


Kiss a ginger day

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [14]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Tim Drake (Red Robin), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Raquel Ervin (Rocket), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) and Kaldur (Aqualad) all make a pact to kiss their crushes.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz, Barbara Gordon/Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Kaldur'ahm, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Raquel Ervin/Zatanna Zatara, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Dick Grayson Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zatanna managed to be able to do a spell that changes her hair colour and Superboy dyed his hair ages ago, so he could pretend to be M'ganns brother (They never got together)

\--Third P.O.V.--

The eight teens all shuffle nervously as they stand in front of the mall, waiting for their secret crushes to arrive. The teens, being Tim Drake (Red Robin), Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Jason Todd (Red Hood), Raquel Ervin (Rocket), Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl) and Kaldur (Aqualad), who doesn't have a last name, all stood in front of Happy Harbors famous mall. They all glanced at each other, seeking comfort as their nerves grew with each passing second. But they all stood tall, for they had each made a promise to the others to see this through, no matter how terrifying it may be. After what seemed like hours to the young heroes but was merely just minutes, their 'friends' finally arrive. The new arrivals being Conner M'orzz-Kent (Superboy), Wally West (Kid Flash), M'gann M'orzz-Kent (Miss Martian), Roy Harper (Arsenal), Zatanna Zatara (Zatanna), Bart Allen (Impulse), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Roy Harper (Red Arrow) and Garfield Logan (Beast Boy). Instantly the new arrivals notice something off with their friends, but they don't question it, instead, they brush it off, well besides Beast Boy, but that's because he knows what the others were about to do. With a nod of the head, they allow themselves to be swept into the mall without a word.

Instantly Beast boy, who was transformed into a bird, flies off muttering a cheap excuse under his breath, and gets into position, by some canisters of smoke. M'gann frowned before ignoring her blood brothers weird behaviour and turning back to her group of friends.

"So what do you guys want to do?" M'gann asks curiously, glancing around the shops with interest.

"Why don't we split up into twos, so it will be easier to travel and we'll meet up later?" Dick suggests, whilst rubbing his arm, a tell-tale sign that he's nervous. Murmurs of agreement came from the group before him.

\--Sometime later--

Upon entering the bat-cave they, as in the ones who were waiting at the mall, plus Beast Boy, all pause for a second or two, before Beast Boy changes back into his normal form.

"Well, are we going or what" Beast Boy comments as he starts to make his way to the elevator. Instantly the others follow him, and once they reach Bruce's study, Dick takes the lead and guides them to his room. "Well? How'd it go?" Beast Boy asks as he plops onto the bed. They all shake their heads, sorrow filling their eyes and their hearts heavy. "It could have been too short for them to react?" Beast Boy tries to comfort the grief-stricken teens, as the girls and Tim all break down into tears. Dick plops down next to Kaldur and Jason, who is leaning against the bed on the floor. Instantly a crying Tim crawls onto Dick's lap. Cassie and Raquel both lean into Artemis, tears flowing down their cheeks whilst Artemis hugs them tightly, trying to keep her own tears at bay. Jamie was staring off into space, silently crying, and Kaldur and Jason were both trying to keep the tears at bay whilst Dick was just numb.

"Master Dick, I was wondering if you and your friends would like some Ice-cream and cookies?" Alfred asks through the door and he quickly shouts back a quick yes. Two minutes later the group of heart-broken teens are all sitting in a circle, with Beast Boy lying on the bed.

"So do you guys wanna talk about it?" Beast Boy questions and Dick sighs.

"Well..."

\--Flashback--

I smile slightly, the plan was falling into place. "Hey Wally, wanna go to the food court?" I question, as I walk over to my best friend and secret crush. Wally's eyes immediately lighten and I snicker quietly before dragging him towards the food court. "You grab a booth, I'll get us some food" I order lightly, before walking off towards a burger shop. I watch out of the corner of my eye as the handsome redhead sits down in a booth, his back facing me before I turn around and lean against the wall. I watch as everyone gets into position before I nod at Beast Boy.

Taking a deep breath I walk up to Wally, glancing slightly at the burger shop before coming to a stop right in front of Wally. Taking a deep breath I lean down, just as Wally turns his head to look at me before I surge forward and place my lips against his. I can feel Wally tense under me, and my heart breaks before the smell of smoke fill the room and I quickly break away from Wally and practically sprint into the non-deadly smoke around me. Slipping past paranoid people, I feel a weight on my shoulder, as I reach the back of the Mall. Almost instantly the others stop in front of me and we slip past the opposite entrance and practically raced to the nearest zeta beams and beam to the Batcave.

\--Flashback End--

"And well yeah" Dick ends kinda, lamely. Everyone opens their mouth to speak, to try and comfort the first boy wonder. "Umm, can someone else go now?" He questions, not liking the attention focused on him right now.

"I'll go next" Artemis speaks up, as she notices that everyone else is too busy crying or trying to comfort Dick, as he had started crying when he was explaining. Dick sends a relieved smile at the blonde archer before leaning into his brother's hug.

\--Flashback--

I watch as Dick drags Wally away, before gathering my courage and walking over to M'gann. "Hey M'gann, want to partner with me?" I question, mentally smacking myself for how lame I sound.

"Sure" M'gann squeals, grabbing my arm and dragging me off into a random clothes store. I smile lovingly, at the beautiful girl in front of me stops. M'gann instantly starts to browse through the clothing racks and I quickly, but stealthy walk over to the window and turn to look at Dick. The ebony acrobat was leaning against a pillar in the food court when I gave him the signal. I watch as he nods at wherever Beast Boy is before I turn away and walk back towards M'gann. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans right before I reach her.

"Hey M'gann," I whisper, my nerves not allowing me to speak any louder. Obviously concerned M'gann turns around, and I instantly grab her shirt, and pull her closer to me and kiss her on the lips. The smell of smoke quickly fills my nose, and I break away, disappearing in the thick smoke.

\--Flashback End--

"And now I'll never be able to face her again" Artemis mutters darkly and wraps her arms around her knees. Raquel and Cassie hug her tightly.

"I guess I'll go next" Jamie speaks turning to face the others for the first time since they got to Dick's room.

\--Flashback-- (Right now italics is Scarab speaking)

"Hey Jamie come on, I want to go to the sports shop," Bart says tugging on my arm as he uses some of his super-speed to drag us towards the sports shop. I smile slightly, that my crush picked me to tag along with me. _You're best friends and the only other person the Impulse really gets along with is the Kid Flash._ Scarab comments, like usual ruining the mood for me. I groan quietly. "Hey, you okay?" Bart questions, stopping and making me almost run straight into me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine" I say, rubbing the back of my neck, Bart gives me a weird look before entering the store, that I only know just noticed we had stopped in front of. I watch Bart instantly go to the shoe section, making me snicker slightly before I turn around and stare out of the window. Dick nods at me from the food court, and I notice Raquel by the book store and I give her a small smile of encouragement and she gives me one back before I turn around and walk back into the shop. _Good Luck_ I smile slightly.

"Hey Jamie, where'd you go, you just disappeared totally not crash." I take a deep breath, not bothering to reply before I surge forward and kiss Bart on the lips. But then the smell of smoke quickly fills my nose, and I break away, disappearing in the thick smoke.

\--Flashback end--

Jamie sighs as he finishes telling them his story, his arms hugging his knees tightly. Dick sighs as he watches the heartbroken teen before getting up, not before gently pushing Tim off, and walking over to Jamie. The other boys quickly follow suit, along with the girls and soon everyone is hugging Jamie. Even Jason, the big bad boy.

"Guess I'll go next" Raquel mutters staring at the ground sadly.

\--Flashback--

"Hey Zatanna, I saw a bookshop on the way in," I say, hopping Zatanna will come with me. I let out a sigh of relief as her face lights up.

"Then lead the way, Raquel" Zatanna responds, whilst clapping her hands together happily. Smiling I slowly turn around and walk back the way we came, but instead of going outside I veer off and go into an antique bookshop. Zatanna squeals in happiness before practically lunging forward, starring at all these books. I slowly sneak away, and grab a random break by the window, pretending to inspect it, mostly so Zatanna doesn't question what I'm doing. After about two seconds of searching, I find Dick leaning against a wall. He nods and I glance down at the books in my hand for a second. Glancing up, my eyes lock with Jamie's and I smile, hoping it'll give him courage, before turning around and walking over to Zatanna. After I had put the book away of course. Thanks to my terrible timing, smoke was already starting to fill the room. But only barely. "Raquel, what's going on?" Zatanna shrieks before I quickly place my lips on hers and disappearing into the thick smoke.

\--Flashback end--

Beast boy chuckles slightly, as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry" He mutters, causing Raquel to raise an eyebrow at him. "About the timing" He adds quickly, causing a small smile to grace Raquel's lips.

"No problem" She whispers, almost sadly.

"At least you weren't grabbed as you tried to escape," Cassie says, trying to cheer her up. Everyone leans forward at her words. "I guess I'll go next?" Everyone nods at her words causing the young amazon to sigh.

\--Flashback--

"Hey Barbara, I saw a cool store over there, wanna check it out with me?" I question, acting a lot more confident than a really felt. Barbara nods before gesturing for me to lead the way. Chuckling nervously, I start walking back to the shop of nick nacks, I saw.

"Hey doesn't this look cool?" Barbara questions, as she picks up a keychain, at the very front of the store. I nod, my eyes darting up to where Dick was leaning against a pillar by the food court. My heart hammers in my chest as he nods, before walking off, back to Wally. Taking a deep breath, I focus my attention back to the red-head beauty beside me.

"Hey, Barbara?" I whisper slightly. Barbara looks over at me confused before I quickly surge forward and kiss her on the lips. I can feel Barbara tense before I back away and disappear into the smoke, that had already filled the room. Or at least I tried to, but before I could get very far, a strong hand grabbed my wrist. Slightly panicking, I use my super strength to get out of the bat's strong grip before finally disappearing into the thick smoke.

\--Flashback end--

The three bat-brothers chuckle slightly at that. "Stupid bat's" Artemis mutters, causing the bat-brothers to glare at her. Artemis chuckles nervously, under the terrifying gaze of the bat-glare and two semi bat-glare for about two seconds when the bat-brothers all stopped.

"So who's next" Beast Boy questions, feeling slightly left out, as he didn't have a story to share.

"I'll go next" Tim whispers, speaking up for the first time since they left the mall. He had tears streaks running down his face and puffy red eyes from crying.

\--Flashback--

"Hey Kon, wanna go check out the electronic store?" I question, scratching my arm ask I speak. Connor, (He's nickname is Kon) smiles down at me, making butterflies fly around in my stomach. He nodded at me, before turning around and walking towards the electronic store. I sigh quietly before, walking after me. In front of the store was a display box, thing with movies lined up. Quietly I start flicking through the movies, glancing up as I do to see Dick leaning against a pillar by the food court staring up at where Beast boy is. He gives a small nod before turning around. My heart beats faster as I take a deep breath. _I can do this._ I think quietly to myself.

"Hey Tim, you okay?" Kon questions, from beside me, probably overhearing my heart racing, stupid super hearing giving me away. I force myself to nod before I quickly walk closer to him. "You sur-" I cut him off by kissing him, almost the second I do, I break away and disappear into the smoke.

\--Flashback end--

Dick wraps an arm around his youngest brother in an attempt to comfort the crying boy. Jason sighs as he stares down at his younger brother, yes he acts like he hates Tim, but deep down he really does care for his little brother, it's just really deep down. After a few seconds of hesitation and Dick glaring at him, Jason wraps and arm around his brothers.

"I'll go next my friends" Kaldur speaks up, you know, once he gets over his shock from seeing Jason hug someone.

\--Flashback--

"Come on, I guess you're with me" Roy sighs as he turns to stare at me. I frown slightly at his work before I follow him as he walks off.

"And where exactly are we going, my friend?" I question after a few seconds of just walking. Roy shrugs as he walks. "I saw an archery shop back there" I nod at back where we had come and Roy sighed before nodding at me.

"Okay" He murmurs and I turn around only to freeze when I see Dick nodding up at Beast boy. _Crap._ I sigh quietly. "Kaldur you okay?" Roy grabs my shoulder and I force myself to come back to the present.

"I'm sorry my friend" I whisper, before quickly kissing him as the smoke quickly fills the room. I feel him freeze before me, and I quickly break away and runoff.

\--Flashback end--

"Hehe, sorry bout that" Dick mutters, sheepishly and Kaldur just smiles softly.

"It is fine my friend" he replies before we all turn to Jason.

"Your turn Jaybird" Dick exclaims causing Jason to groan.

"Fine!"

\--Flashback--

"Hey, guess your with me" I comment, as I place my hand on his shoulder. Harper frowns at me.

"Seriously? Harper?" Harper questions, as he mocks glares at me. I shrug in response before dragging him over to a gun shop. Harper groans at me before easily following me. He glances around as he pulls down the sleeve on his fake hand. "So, Bruce took away your guns again?" Harper questions as I grab a pack of bullets by the front of the store.

"Nope, I ran out of bullets" I lie, because saying; 'no I just need to be in a spot to wait for Dick to give the signal so then I can kiss you before I run away back home. Didn't seem to be a good thing to say., before putting back the bullets and glancing up, Dick nods and I spin around. I quickly lean forward and kiss him. Spinning around I sprint out of the shop.

"What the fuck?" I hear behind me.

\--Flashback end--

Dick frowns as his younger brother finishes and hugs him tightly. They all ended up hugging Jason, and everyone knew that they would be fine. Because they had each other and even if they couldn't face their crushes, they would still have their friendship, no matter how corny that sounds. And eventually, they would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just F.Y.I, Harper is the real Roy Harper while Roy is the clone.

\--3rd P.O.V.--

An hour, it had been an hour since smoke had filled the Mall, and nine certain people had disappeared, leaving another eight searching, teens, all of them confused as hell as what just happened. You see these eight teens, had been invited to the mall by their friends. The remaining group of friends is Conner and M'gann M'orzz-Kent, Wally West, the two different Roy Harper's, Zatanna Zatara, Bart Allen and Barbara Gordon. Whilst the group of friends that had disappeared is; Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock, Jason Todd, Raquel Ervin, Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Sandsmark, Kaldur who doesn't actually have a last name and Garfield Logan. 

The group of friends that were still at the mall, all meet up by the entrance, all of them confused as they looked around, not just because of the smoke, but about what happened before. Because before the whole smoke thing one of those who had disappeared, kissed one of the ones remaining. 

The friends left, after having searched the mall for hours, and walked silently to the nearest zeta tube. Each of their minds filled with a hurricane of thoughts. 

Wally bit his lip, even though he had superspeed he was lagging behind everyone else, his mind drifting back to the events.

\--Flashback--

I was waiting for Dick to go and get some food. Honestly, I'm surprised Dick wanted to go to the food court, normally I had to drag him there after what seemed like hours of shopping. But then again, who am I to pass up food. A few moments pass and I pass the time with playing on my phone. I ignore the approaching footsteps until the stop next to me. Confused, I glance up to see Dick. Right before he leant down and kissed me.

My eyes widen, tensing in shock. _Dick, the boy wonder was kissing me!!!!!!_ Was the only thought running through my head. I was shocked, so much that I didn't react, I couldn't move. And then the smoke appeared, and Dick disappeared into it. The second I snapped out of the daze I had been, I raced forward, using my super speed to move through the smoke and panicked people, trying to find him.

\--Flashback End--

But Wally never found Dick, and that killed him inside. It killed that even though he had super speed, it took him to long to react, to even process what was happening. And now Dick was gone, and Wally had no idea where he went.

M'gann slowed down, letting Wally catch up with her. She knew what he was feeling, what they were all feeling, and none of them should have to face it alone. But she couldn't get herself to talk to Wally, to do anything but stand beside him as her own memories rose.

\--Flashback--

I was so happy that Artemis wanted to shop with me. To be honest, though I know why. I know that I shouldn't invade over people's mind, but... it's just so hard not to pick up on other's emotions. Though sometimes I wish she would come to me with stuff other than boy problems. I sigh and brush the thought out of my mind, my fingers moving between the different shirts. 

"Hey, M'gann," Artemis whispers behind me. Frowning I turn around, I could feel the nerves cascading from her, but why would she be so nervous? My thoughts were interrupted as her hand suddenly shot out, gripping my shirt and pulling me down. My thoughts stop completely when I feel her lips on mine.

The thoughts only start coming back, seconds after she disappears. Shaking my head to get rid of cobwebs I push my telepathic abilities out, searching for one mental signature in particular.

\--Flashback End--

M'gann sighed, she never did manage to find her. Which angered her, not just because of the fact that she should've of been able to find her, but because of the fact that M'gann should have noticed Artemis' feelings. She should have noticed something.

Bart, who had been at the very front, suddenly speed over to the other speedster. He smiled slightly over at M'gann before sliding in between them. Bart was trying to smile, not for himself but for his friends around him. He had been through worse, lived through an apocalyptic future. Yet, why can't he get that one moment out of his head?

\--Flashback-- 

I lead Jamie to a sports shop, smiling slightly. I needed new shoes, because... super speed. "You okay?" I ask after Jamie groaned. He mutters an excuse, and I let it slide, figuring he was just talking to Scarab. I continue into the shop and head straight to the shoe section. "What do you think of this..." I trail off as I look around, Jamie was gone. Frowning in confusion, I look around, my eyes scanning the shop. It took a few minutes until I notice Jamie heading back over to me. 

"Hey Jamie, where'd you go, you just disappeared totally not crash." My voice might have been a bit fast, but I was worried about- time seems to slow down as another pair of lips are placed on mine. I couldn't help but freeze in shock. And then it was other and Jamie was gone. Shaking out of my state, I use my super speed to zoom around the now smoke-filled mall.

\--Flashback End--

Bart sighed, instead of finding Jamie, he had run into Wally, literally. A part of him was screaming that Jamie caused the end of the world, but the larger part was telling him he needed Jamie - He needed to find Jamie...

Zatanna was playing with her hair as she walked. She was trying desperately to think about anything but what had just happened. But her mind kept shifting back to Raquel. To when Raquel had complimented her dyed red hair a few days ago to what happened a few seconds ago.

\--Flashback--

I was walking with one of my best friends and fellow leaguer to a bookshop. I couldn't help but smile, not only was I with Raquel but books!!!! I loved reading, especially old books. I'm cut out of my thoughts once we enter the antique little bookshop. I can't stop the squeal of happiness as I move forward, taking in all the books. I notice Raquel walking off in the corner of my eye, but I shrug it off as I grab the first book I can. 

I had just decided to buy the book when the faint smell of smoke filled the air. Instantly assuming the worse, I put the book away and turned to Raquel. "Raquel, what's going on?" but I didn't have time to worry about a villain attacking, as the next second, her lips or on mine. Then Raquel disappeared before she got a chance to kiss back.

\--Flashback end--

Zatanna sighed, wishing she could do tracking spells more easily. All she wanted was to find Raquel, but the leaguer had disappeared with the smoke.

Barbara was frowning, she was walking alone. Barbara was trying to use her training to figure out where Cassie had gone. Sighing, Barbara took a deep breath and forced her mind to go back to that moment. 

\--Flashback--

"Hey doesn't this look cool?" I question, holding up a keychain. Cassie and I were at a cute little nick-nack store. Cassie nods in response and I smile slightly before putting it back. My eyes catch on another keyring and I pick it up, it looked adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Barbara?" Cassie's voice is almost a whisper, and it's filled with fear. Confused I turn to look at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then her lips were on mine, I tense in shock, my eyes widen. As Cassie tries to run away, I latch onto her arm. But before I can drag her closer, she pulls away, disappearing into the sudden smoke.

\--Flashback End--

Barbara snarled, she couldn't think of any place Cassie would go except for the mountain. Which is where they were all headed. But most of her anger was because she annoyed at herself. She shouldn't have tensed, should have reacted quicker.

Connor, surprisingly, was thinking. He was thinking about Tim. He was surprised that Tim was into guys, as his mind went back over what had just happened.

\--Flashback--

We're looking through movies when it happened, Tim's heart started beating faster. I asked if he was okay, but he lied, I knew he lied. He walked closer, and then, he cut me off by kissing me. Almost as quickly and he disappears. 

\--Flashback end--

Connor sighed in annoyance because it made sense. It all fit, and Connor was angry at himself for not being able to notice it. For not being able to respond to Tim.

Roy's mindset was a lot like Connor's he was annoyed with himself as the scene played over and over again in his head.

\--Flashback--

"I saw an archery shop back there," Klauder comments nodding back the way we had come. 

"Okay," I mutter, smiling on the inside. I turn to follow Klauder, only to frown as I notice his look. He looked like a deer in headlights. "Kaldur you okay?" I question, grabbing his shoulder, because honestly? He looked like he was going to faint. 

"I'm sorry my friend," I barely heard Kaldur's words before he was suddenly kissing me, and then... gone.

\--Flashback end--

Roy sighed, he didn't understand, why would Kaldur apologies? and why would someone ever like him? He was a clone! A replacement! So, why did Kaldur kiss him?

As the clone was questioning his existence, the original Harper, was angry. 

\--Flashback--

"Hey, Harper, guess you're with me" I narrow my eyes at Jason's words. Why did everyone call me Harper?

"Seriously? Harper?" I question, glaring slightly at him. Jason shrugs before dragging me to a gun shop. Typical. Once we're inside the shop, I subconsciously tug my sleeve down, trying to cover my fake hand. Pushing away that feeling, I turn, my attention back on Jason. "So, Bruce took way your guns again?"

"Nope, I ran out of bullets," I frown at the lie. Why did Jason lie to me? The answer is soon answered, I think, as he suddenly spins around and kisses me.

"What the fuck?" I whisper once I had regained my composure, which by then, Jason was gone.

\--Flashback end--

So yeah, Harper was angry. He had probably just driven away the only person who didn't treat him like some fragile glass.

But as the group of teens walked into the mountain, they all became sadder when they couldn't find the disappeared teens. And together, they made a pact, a pact to find the other's and tell them how they feel.


	3. Chapter 3

\---3rd P.O.V.--

A week after half of Young Justice kissed the other half, all the teens found themselves back at the mountain. 

Those who were kissed; Wally West, M’gann M’orzz-Kent, Bart Allen, Zatanna Zatara, Barbara Gordon, Connor M’orzz-Kent, and the two different Roy Harpers, were hanging out at the tower. None of them had seen any of the other teens for the whole week. 

The other teens being; Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock, Jamie Reyes, Raquel Ervin, Cassandra Sandsmark, Tim Drake, Kaldur who doesn’t actually have a last name, Jason Todd and even Garfield Logan. 

When suddenly the light of the zeta beams filled the room. It disappeared to reveal the missing teens all huddled together. The group of newcomers looked up to find the ginger-haired teens staring at them in shock. Drawing on each other’s strength, they stepped forward…

\--An Hour Later--

Laughter and happiness filled the hollowed-out mountain as the teens all cuddled up with their new partners. Everyone was glad that the past week was over, no one could stop smiling.

A burst of laughter escaped Dick as Wally shifted him so he was sitting on the speedster’s lap. Dick snuggled back, pressing a kiss to Wally’s cheek before focusing on the Mario kart race that just started. The two teens were versing Jamie and Bart at Mario Kart. As Dick started racing, he couldn’t help but think back to the last hour.

\--Flashback--

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward. We had all agreed to come to the mountain today. After all, we couldn’t stay cooped up in Wayne Manor forever. And I’m pretty sure, Alfred wasn’t far away from dragging us here himself if we didn’t move. So here we are, facing our crushes, and probably ex-friends. 

I spot Wally almost instantly, he looked just as cute as always. He was standing by Bart, with a bunch of what I’m guessing is Miss M’s cookies either in his hands or stuffed in his mouth. Fear spread over me, as our eyes met. Before I could register the look of what I know would be disgust, I turned away.

Only for something to grab me, and before I knew it, I was whisked away at superspeed. When we slowed down, I took a deep breath to gather myself, easily pushing away the spinning feeling from so many years of being whisked around by my speedster best friend. Though suddenly, trying to push away the side effects of super speed didn’t seem so important as lips attached themselves to mine.

“Youstupidbatsalwaysdisappearattheworsttimeswhycouldn’tyouwaitfor a fewsecondsinsteadofinstantlydisappearingsoIcouldkissyouback!!” Wally speed talks. I couldn’t help but realise that I spent way too much time around Wally if I could fully understand him. But then the words registered and I froze, all thoughts gone from my mind as I gap at Wally.

“You… like me back?” I question slowly, trying to get over the shock.

“Of course I do you, idiot!” Wally shouted. A grin took over my face as I pulled him forward into an actual kiss. And not one that both of us froze into.

\--End of Flashback--

Despite his wandering thoughts, Dick somehow still managed to come in second. With Wally coming in first. The two cheer happily as Jamie and Bart sigh. Leaning over, Wally dragged Dick into a celebratory kiss.

Over in the kitchen, Artemis was watching M’gann bake her famous cookies. The archer was grinning, simply happy to admire the Marton. For once not having to hide her gaze. As she watched her new girlfriend!! Moving around the kitchen with practised ease, she once again thanked any deity out there that things managed to work out.

\--Flashback--

_ ‘Artemis!’ _ I blink in shock at M’gann’s voice in my head. Her voice seemed so excited, and I found myself trying to figure out why. A small voice whispered that maybe M’gann was so happy to see me because she felt the same way I did. I tried to push that thought away, not daring to get my hopes up after trying to destroy my feelings this past week. 

_ ‘I’m so sorry Artemis, I know I shouldn’t but I tried to find you after you left so I could tell you that I like you too but you were gone and then I couldn’t find you then or for the past week,’  _ The hope that I had been trying to destroy grew at M’gann’s words. 

_ She likes me back!!! _ I internally squeal, forgetting about the mind link.

_ ‘I really do,’ _ M’gann spoke, and the happiness I was feeling broke out into what I’m guessing was a goofy grin as I moved forward. M’gann copied my movements, meeting me halfway where I dragged her into a kiss. Not wanting to wait one more second to actually kiss her.

\--End of Flashback--

Artemis is brought out of her thoughts as M’gann finishes baking her cookies. “Do you want the first one?” M’gann questions, holding up the cooked cookies. Grinning back, Artemis reached over to pick one up, ignoring how hot it was. Carefully taking a bite, Artemis couldn’t help but be proud of how far her baking skills are.

“They’re amazing,” Artemis praised watching as M’gann preened happily under her complement. 

Back in front of the T.V. Bart and Jamie got Dick and Wally to race again. Scarab was silent as Jamie snuggled up with Bart. Both boys were grinning wildly, never caring all that much about losing the previous round. Instead, they were both just happy that they were finally together.

\--Flashback--

_ ‘Good luck Jamie’ _ Scarab whispered in my ear as the light from the zeta beams disappeared. A small smile broke through, despite my fear, at his words. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Dick suddenly disappearing in a gust of wind. Mentally wishing him luck, I gaze around the mountain. Kind of hoping that Bart wasn’t at the mountain. 

Something grabbed my shoulder and I felt myself being dragged away. Panicking slightly I kicked out, pushing myself away. I winced as I noticed Bart curled up a few paces away. 

“Dude, that’s totally not crash,” He complained as he pushed himself up. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date, you didn’t have to attack me,” Bart groaned.

“What did you expect me to do? You can’t just randomly grab someone!” I snap back before his words register in my head. “You were gonna ask me out?”

“Yeah,” Bart responded before taking a deep breath. “So do you want to go out with me?”

“Yes,” Jamie breathed

\--End of Flashback--

The teens, once again lose to Dick and Wally. But they both laugh anyway, still grinning wildly. For not even losing could ruin their day, not today anyway.

Nearby, Zatanna and Raquel were sitting on the other couch. Zatanna was reading one of her books, while cuddled up with Raquel. Said girl was grinning down at the witch sitting in her lap. She could hardly believe that she got to call the black-haired teen hers.

\--Flashback--

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair as I step forward with the others. My eyes instantly found Zatanna. A pang of sadness rang through me as I saw my crush. Turning away, as I couldn’t bear to see her anymore, I headed towards the kitchen. 

“Eit Leuqar pu,” I heard in the distance. Before I could even think to figure out what spell Zatanna was used, something started crawling up my legs. Scared, I tried to kick out, but it was too late as the enchanted ropes wrapped around my body fully.

By the time I looked up, Zatanna had already approached me. Before I could question what the hell she was thinking, the teen leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as Zatanna slowly pulled away. “Will you be my girlfriend?” She questioned, making me grin and blush even more. Not being able to speak, I nod in response. Zatanna grins, cursing my stomach to flip in response. The ropes slowly drop to the ground before she pulls me into another kiss.

\--End of Flashback--

Raquel is brought out of her thoughts as Zatanna snaps her book close. She pressed a kiss to the teen’s cheek, marvelling at the simple fact that she could. “What was the book about?” Raquel can’t help but ask. Grinning as Zatanna lights up as she explains the book to Raquel.

In one of the corners of the main room. Cassie and Barbara were giggling as they talked about everything and nothing. Cassie grinned, half admiring the teen-bat as they talked, thanking every god she knew the name of, that she was lucky enough to have captured Barbara’s attention.

\--Flashback--

“CASSANDRA CAIN!” I froze as I heard Barbara’s pissed off voice screaming my name. The bat stalked forward, glaring at me. “You don’t just run away after kissing someone, without giving them a chance to kiss back!” 

“Were you going to kiss me back?” I question in shock.

“Of course I was, I like you too!!”

\--End of Flashback--

A quick kiss was pressed to Cassie’s lips, Barbara smirking slightly as she leaned back. Surging forward, Cassie kisses her back, carefully placing a hand on the back of her neck to stop Barbara from moving backwards. Barbara kissed back just as passionately, and the rest of the room disappeared as they kissed.

A little further along the wall, Tim sat beside Connor, with Wolf curled over both of their legs. Connor had a protective arm wrapped around Tim’s shoulders. Making the younger teen feel protected as he leaned into the Kryptonian's side. They both were silent as they watched the people around them, both just content to be by each other's side, and silently marvelling about what happened the past hour.

\--Flashback--

Before the light had even disappeared fully, I found myself sneakingly walking away. Despite our agreement to stay by each other’s side, I knew they wouldn’t mind. As Connor was at the front of the group standing in front of us, and I just couldn’t deal with that right now.

So instead of facing him, I ran away, like a coward. Sighing, I continue walking down the hallway I had ducted into. How could I face Connor anyway? He was one of my best friends and he probably hated me now. I thought I was prepared for the outcome, but just seeing him made me realise just how unprepared I was for it.

“Tim!” Connor’s voice caused me to freeze. Not that being able to move would do any good as Wolf suddenly bound in front of me. “Can we talk for a second?”

“Look, I’m sorry for kissing you before, we can forget about it, just please don’t hate me,” I blurted out before I could help it. 

“Why would I hate you, I actually kind of liked it,” My eyes opened at Connor’s words, and when had they even closed in the first place? Connor had a slight flush to his cheeks as he looked down.

“You like me back?” I question in shock, and he nods in response.

“I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date, if you wanted to that is,” Connor commented with a shrug, my heart felt like it was going to explode in happiness as I stared at him.

“YESS!” I all but scream before flushing in embarrassment. “I mean yes, I would love to go on a date with you,”

\---End of Flashback--

Deciding that Tim was sitting so far away, Connor dragged him onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around Tim’s chest. Both of their smiles grew as Tim snuggled back. The only one annoyed by the move was Wolf who quickly settled down by his Master and his Master’s mate.

Over near the holographic training mat, Roy, the clone, was teaching Kaldur how to shoot his bow and arrow. As Kaldur once again missed the archery target, Roy huffed. “You’re holding it the wrong way,” Kaldur blinked in shock at his words, looking down at his hands. “Here,” Roy moved forward before Kaldur could respond, stepping up behind the Atlantean to rearrange his hands himself. Kaldur grinned to himself, though he felt guilty for deceiving his boyfriend, he felt like it was worth it to feel Roy’s arms around him. Especially when he thought that he would never have this.

\--Flashback--

Finding courage in my fellow comrades, I take a few steps forward looking around the Mountain that I had called home these past few years. It might not be the watchtower, yet I wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

“Kaldur!” Roy, my friend and crush called. I turned to the red-headed clone, we had come here to face our crushes, and I knew if I didn't do it now, I would never be able to face Roy. 

“Yes, my friend?” I question, steeling myself for the inevitable reaction that I would face. 

“Why did you kiss me last week?” Roy questions. “I mean I know why you kissed me, I just don’t understand why someone like you would want to kiss someone like me!”

“Someone like me?” I question, failing at keeping the sadness out of my voice. Did he really think I was that bad?

“Someone amazing and calm, and collected, and hot and amazing,” Roy commented, in a tone that suggested I should already know all of this. 

“Wait, does that mean you like me back?” I question, just to make sure I wasn’t misreading his words. Though I couldn’t stomp out the flicker of hope.

“Of course it does you, idiot!”

\--End of Flashback--

“Hey!” Roy couldn’t help but shout. “You’re just faking not knowing how to do this aren’t you,?” Kaulder winces at being found out and slowly moves away. “Wait, come back here, I um actually know a better technique than the one you know,” Roy quickly lies. And though they both know he is lying, Kaulder happily moves back into Roy’s arms.

Nearby, on the hologram mat, Harper, the real Roy Harper and Jason were sparing. Both needing the experience and having zero knowledge about sweet and cuddly. Though if they both had matching goofy grins adorning their faces and their moves were more sloppy than usual because they couldn’t stop staring at each other, well nobody needed to know that.

\--Flashback--

Terror filled me as the mountain appeared. Though I tried to stay calm, I hated the feeling of loss of control. Harper was one of the few people who didn’t treat me with any kind of repulsion when I talked about guns and shit. He was amazing, and I don’t know how I’ll react if he doesn’t talk to me because of this. 

Stupid feelings. Why did I have to agree to that stupid pact? Why did stupid Dick have to drag me into it? Why couldn’t he have just left me alone? Now everything was messed up. I was much happier pretending like I wasn’t in love with my best friend. 

Feeling awkward in the spotlight, and seeing everyone else start to be confronted by their crushes, I head over to a wall. Feeling safer in the corner. Unfortunately, Harper followed me, so I ended up kind of trapping myself. He didn’t speak, and we ended up just staring awkwardly at each other.  _ Why won’t he just hurry up and reject me? It would be so much better than this wait!! _

Not being able to take it anymore, I start speaking. “Can we just forget about the kiss?”

“Do you want to go out with me?” Harper spits out at the same time. We both blink at each other in shock for a few seconds before we both snort. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me Jason?” Harper asks again, and I try and fail to keep the smile off my face as I nod. Not trusting myself not to squeal in happiness like a 12-year-old girl if I opened my mouth.

\--End of Flashback--

As Jason was too busy thinking back on the last hour, Harper managed to sweep his feet out from under him. The mat showed that Jason had failed. His back hitting the mat, snapping him out of his thoughts. Instead of getting mad that he lost, Jason dragged Harper to the ground as well and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The sixteen teens spent the rest of the day together, before breaking off to all go on dates. None of them could be happier as their pacts finally paid off. With the relationships that they’ve always wanted.


End file.
